One step closer
by Feny de Weasley
Summary: A new member to the team got the eye of one of them, but the important question here is why does she call her Mom? When everything goes down the hills, can you get up again?
1. Chapter 1

It was the perfect time for a party. The night was spooky enough for that, everything was set to perfection, the food, special decorations with skulls, pumpkins lanterns and ghosts everywhere, and the beautiful and shine costume that she, the host, was wearing because not every day was Halloween and not every day she could have her "almost family" in her house for a party. Especially the spend so many days away from home.

The hour was near, the party was ready and she just has to wait for them. The people started arriving; everyone with something related to Halloween, the kids were in costumes, the adults with funny hats.

\- Can we go out for candies? - Ask one of the kids

-Yes, but you have to take an adults with you- say one of the parent of the children

\- I can take them- says a blonde woman- in fact I have to take Henry and Michael myself, so I don't have problem in going out with Jack as well.

-Behave with Aunt JJ, eh buddy- JJ takes the kids to go trick or treating by the neighborhood. After a time walking about the neighborhood and with the kids with a lot of candies on their bags these group saw a girl that was crying looking lost on the street; she was walking and checking every house number on the place.

\- Are you okay?- JJ asked the girl, realizing that this "girl" was a young woman, maybe 20 something, dark red hair, brown eyes, tan skin.

-I'm okay- she said to JJ- don't worry about me- and go on with her way, JJ looked at the girl, maybe she was and adult but she was not in a good mood now. She tried to follow her, but

-Mom! Come we have more houses! - says one of her kids

-Come on Aunt JJ! - says the other

-Ok! OK! Come- she says and starts walking again.

She has to find her, she was the only one that was left on the word, more than a friend and she was one of the only mother's figures that she has. Everything was so fast, first it was a normal day, a routine day; she was at work, toke the subway and went home. But when she arrived home, everything went down the hill, the house's door was opened, everything was upside down and her parent, there on the floor, dead.

\- Are you okay? - Somebody ask her popping her memory bubble, she saw a blonde woman with 3 kids with her and the kids were using Halloween costumes. The woman has a maternal air around her.

-I'm okay- she answers to the woman- don't worry about me- and started walking. She has to find her. The house numbers were getting closed to the one she needs it. Maybe one more block. She just has to walk a little bit more.

The nock on the door was unstoppable, but the party music was too loud to listen. He went near the door for food, parties were not his favorite but he went anyways for her, the most shinning person that he knows, Garcia knew how to make everyone on the burrow to listen and make everything she asks for. He toke one of the drinks when he listened to some nocking sound and that sound did not stop.

-Garcia, someone is at the door! – He said to the hostess

-Can you get it? -He went to the door and opened it

-Mama! Mama! - And the person there passed out


	2. Chapter 2

\- Somebody, help!- The man shouts while he took the girl in his arms

\- What it happen Reid? - A dark, handsome man gets near him

\- She just passed away- Reid answers him- I don't know more than that

\- Pretty boy! My man! - He says laughing- I know I say women should fall at your feet but this was not my idea for that

\- Oh Thunder chocolate! – Says a woman that came close to them- can you help with the girl and take it to my bedroom?

\- I have always wanted to enter your room, Baby girl! - Says he taking the girl of the arms of Reid

\- Oh! Silly Hot stuff! Take this poor sweetness to my room- while they walked away from the living room and went to the hostess room.

\- Reid, what happen there? - A tall and serious man talked

\- I really don't know- He says, looking to the small crowd on the room- I opened the door and she was there, she talked and then passed away in front of me, I didn't have the time to react properly, even when my reflex time is near to 4.6 seconds

\- What did she say? - He asked again

\- She called for her mother- was Reid's answer.

\- There!- She says- get her on my bed

\- Oh! Nasty girl! - And she laughs at him

\- Funny My chocolate lover, really funny - she sits near the girl on the bed- Oh Dear Lord! She has a fever, on my bathroom there are some towels, can you bring them?

\- Of course I can….. do you need water?

\- It could be great, my love….You know, Derek she looks familiar

\- Hey! We are home!

\- Yay! Daddy we have a lot of candies!

\- Perfect buddy, now you don't have to eat them all at once

\- Uncle Spence! Uncle Spence! Look! We have a lot of candies!

\- I see that. Did you know that candy was often considered a form of medicine, either used to calm the digestive system or cool a sore…

\- Eh! Pretty boy calm down! You will scare the kids-the dark handsome man said laughing

\- And the girl, Morgan?

\- She is sleeping in my bedroom- says the hostess of the house - Somebody wants some cake?

\- What girl?!

\- JJ! you are back, wonderful. Do the kids want some cake? - Garcia said while she cut some pieces and put them on plates- Oh! Poor sweet thing! She passed away on the front door

\- Yeah! And right in front of our heartbreaker Doctor Reid

\- That so mean my love, poor girl broke a fever just some minutes ago

\- Where am I? -says a voice from the door of one of the rooms

\- At my House, sweet!

\- Mama?!- she said before she run to Garcia- Mama!

\- Charlie?!


	3. Chapter 3

_lalalalala - past memories_

 ** _lalalalalala or_ lalalalalala _\- phone conversation_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

-We have a case! - He said while he moved to the conference room- every one!

-The same speech every time- says a blonde woman

-It's never getting old- says a dark, tall and athletic man, moving with the rest to the room, but - Well, well, well! Look at this- he said looking at the table, the center of it has lots of food there some cupcakes, some sandwiches, a pie. The air smelled like fresh coffee – My sweet Baby girl, you didn't have to bring breakfast for us

-Even though we appreciated the idea- says the blond, everyone in the room was excited about this idea, and a good breakfast could change the darker of days

\- In fact, my sweet supermom, it wasn't my idea at all- Says she

\- So who takes the credit for this delicious breakfast? - says other of the men in the room

\- My favorite Italian author- says the blonde in the colorful outfit- that will be…

\- Me- the blonde couldn't finish her sentence before being interrupted by a young woman standing near one of the doors of the conference room, her dyed hair was in a ponytail , a purple glasses on her face, a visiting card of her blue t-shirt and a big smile on her face- it's a thank you breakfast.

* * *

 _-Charlie?-She hugged the woman, but she passed away really quickly- Derek! Help! - Penelope was trying to maintain her and Charlie on her arms but was falling down to the floor_

 _\- Here! – He graved the girl – where to?_

 _\- My bedroom! OMG! She is burning- Penelope said to the rest of her BAU family while she put her hand on the head of the little girl- I'm so sorry guys but she needs me now_

 _\- Don't worry, Garcia- said Hotchner- do you need any help?_

 _-If it is just a fever, it is not need to give her more that fluids or help her with some pain killers, but if the fever produces a headache then you should try with Tylenol or aspirin_

 _\- Ok boy genius- said Penelope trying to understand that information- I don't usually keep any medication here, I don't need them so often, so I don't have- she said looking to the people on the room- OMG! What can I do? I'm sure I don't have any pills and if she needs one? Maybe I should call for an ambulance?_

 _-Garcia! - Said Hotch- Calm down! She will be fine!_

 _-Hot mama! She is calling for you!_

* * *

-I'm really grateful for what you did for me- She said to the people in the room- I think that I should go I have things to do! Places to go! Cupcakes to bake! - She took some cupcakes and sandwiches in a plate-Mama I'm going home! Love you! Bye everyone! – She hugged Garcia and left the room

\- Baby girl, she is so much like you

\- Oh My lover you don't know how right you are - said Garcia smiling- Now in to business, my criminal fighters, three bodies were discovered near Table Rock Lake in Missouri, no ligature marks, two female and one male, still working on the ID, every victim was drown- she said without looking to the board on her back- photos and more information it's on your tablets, and of course for my little baby technophobe a file and trees suffer with you- said Garcia to the youngest of the group

\- No specific MO, just that the victims were drown until the moment- said Hotch- no more than 4 days between each victim

\- The UNSUB is evolving and it is evolving fast

\- Wheels up in 20- and in that way another case started, another day with the BAU. The day passed by in same way as usual, the team was working on field and Garcia waiting in Quantico

\- Speak and you will be heard

\- Hey mama! I was wandering if you wanna something to eat? I was thinking about Chinese what do you think? - said the voice in the other side of the phone

\- Are you at home? - The answer was not immediately – Charlie?

\- Emmmm, yes?

\- Charlie!?

\- Okey! Okey! no, I was going home and I found a place, a really nice coffee shop that needed a person to work there and now I have a parte time job Yay!- she answered- I know that you said that I can stay at home with you for as long as I like but I can't be there doing nothing at all. Living every day from you- a bip interrupted the call

\- Hon, The team is calling, talk to you in a moment

\- So Chinese it is, see you in a moment, love you mama

\- Love you too, hon- she hung up the phone- You have reached to the library of knowledge, speak and I will answer to your questions

\- Garcia I need you to search for some background males with problem in childhood that involve water, everything you can find- said on the other line

\- Searching is my specially, as soon as I have every dirty detail I will call back- and the sound of the keyboard star really fast, while Garcia was searching for information about that man, the door of her lair was opened – did I smell Budda's deligth?- without stop the searching

\- Yes, you are, I still remember that is one of your favorites

* * *

 _Some days have passed since she arrived to the house of the one brilliant Penelope Garcia_

 _\- Mama, thank you- She said – I know that this is rare but thank you for letting me stay here_

 _\- My sweet, I will always be here for you- Garcia answered her- now that you are a little bit better, no fever and all. Can you explain what happen?_

 _\- I went home, mama- she said looking to her hands- and they were dead, the house door was opened, the rooms were a mess, it was blood everywhere, and they were dead, Mama- tears started to fell from her eyes- I arranged everything, the funerals, they deserved that, after all they took care of me for a long time, they were buried, I sold the house and deliver the money to the center and I came here, I didn't know where else to go_

 _\- Oh My sweet, you always have a home to get here_

 _\- I know Mama_

* * *

-Finished that I will put the food here- She said- awful case?

\- A little, some creepy guy drowning people- Garcia answered- I wasn't supposed to tell you that

\- I will never tell, cross my heart and hope to die- she watched how Garcia called the team and put the phone in speaker

\- Who is more than amazing?- Garcia said to the team

\- Me! – answer the youngest laughing

\- Shuu sweet! Mama is working- said Garcia before some of the team could answer something

 **-Garcia, are you there? Something new? - Someone on the phone ask**

\- Yes! Yes! Sorry sir- she answered- so according to the search I get with the name of Oliver Young, 30 years old, his all life with a lot of issues, and when I say a lot is a lot, he had many problems when he was young including stealing minimal things, vandalize several building, and oh! When he was really little his family drowns on a lake, he was the only survivor

 **-Garcia do you have an address?**

\- Yes, he actually lives near the lake I am sending the address to your phones right now

 **\- Thanks Baby Girl** – and the line was off

\- So they finished the case?

-Yes I think they have finished it

\- So time to eat- the youngest said laughing again- Come it is getting cold- both start eating the take out that Charlie brought to the lair while they spoke about the small coffee shop where Charlie was working

\- Oh shut!

-What!?

\- I spill some soy sauce on my dress

\- You should clean that up, like yesterday- Charlie said- or at least put some cold water on it, if you let that there without anything, the spot will stick there

\- Ok, ok! This is one of my favorites I should go for water

\- I can take care of the lair- Charlie continues eating- If the case is finished they shouldn't call

\- Yeah! If the phone sounds, do not answer it; I will come back in a second- Garcia left the room, Charlie stays, but 5 minutes later the phone rings, but she didn't answer it and the phone stopped. It started again, and stopped just like it started. For the third time that started, she told herself "it has to be important, Mama will forgive me"

 **\- Garcia? Are you there?** \- said a voice on the line

\- I'm sorry, for the moment Mama is not here

 **\- Who am I talking to?**

\- Charlotte, emmmm I mean Charlie- she answers- who of Mama's team is? - The voice sounded nervous

 **\- Reid…. I mean Doctor Reid….. I mean Spencer Reid** \- she giggles; he was kind of cute- **Is Garcia going to take long?**

\- I don't know, she left the office like 5 minutes ago, please don't tell her boss- She said "shut I think I brought Mama some problems"- Maybe I can help you? I know something about computers

- **Mmm, This is unusual** \- he said- **Maybe we should wait for Garcia**

 **-** ** _Hey pretty boy do you have the information about him? We needed now!_**

 ** _-O_** **key! Maybe you can help me**

 **-** Just don't put me on speaker; I don't wanna bring more problems to Mama

 **-Can you look any information on Damien Giuliano**

\- Oki Dokie, I can do that- Charlie answered, starting to type on Garcia's computers- Damien Giuliano, he is 26 years old, sad but really sad childhood, his father worked on the lake and took his family there on vacation…. Uy his father tried to drown him

\- **Can you send me an …**

\- An address? Already done that, it's on your phone

 **\- Thanks Charlotte**

-My pleasure, boy genius- and the call got to an end, some minutes later Garcia entered to the lair

\- I could take a lot of the stain- She said entering - Any problems my sweet? - Charlie started looking to the floor- Charlie?

\- Pleeeeease don't be mad- Charlie was looking to the floor- They called and I answered, They just needed an address so I played with your computers and helped, a little. I sent the address to the phone of the cute Doctor in your team

\- Charlie? Do you find Reid cute? - Charlie just blushes- Oh my! You do find him cute….. I have to call…

\- No, please Mama, don't tell anyone- She said

\- But Baby girl! I can help you

\- No, please, no I don't need any help with anything- she said- Do we wait for them to get here?

\- Yes, we wait for them

* * *

Another Day another chapter... what do you, my sweets think about it?

To my biggest Fan... kisses for you!


End file.
